borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Almost cryed...
Just need to share my OMG WTF moment!! I went to load my Brick profile today when all of a sudden my PS3 gave me a black screen stating that the save file was corrupt, and i needed to delete all save files and reinstall the game!!! As you can imagine already having the other 3 characters at lvl 69 with ALOT of weapons including pearls, i about freakin cryed!! LOL So i stood up basically gave my playstation the finger and i said i dont F****** think so, ejected the disc and restarted everything. I was hopeing that this would work and it did. I have never had that problem before. I wonder why it did that? Any ideas? Hopeing it doesn't happen again and i cant get it to work. I mean i will start all over if i have to but i REALLY dont want to. I should probably mention this happened in splitscreen mode. My husband also reloaded his file and they both worked fine in single player. So we reloaded in splitscreen with no problem. Just kinda weird. 04:38, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I had a similar thing happen to me on my Xbox 360. I had started a game after recently moveing some things around on my entertainment center. Everthing was fine till I started up the game and I suddenly got what I thought was the red rings of death. Now my Xbox was fairly new at the time and I had even bought the cooling fan, just to be sure. So you can imagine, I was quite pissed when i saw those rings flashing. I shut my Xbox down and examined everything and it turned out, it was just that my Hard drive was loose. I must have bumped the releasebutton on accident when I was moving things around. Needless to say, I was quite relieved. Dont know if that was your problem, but thats my story. 05:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Back up your saves. I email mine to myself :) 07:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) When this happened to me on my PS3 I ended up switching to PC :P But yes, back up your saves somewhere. Use willowtree and keep them somewhere safe, as in, not on a console. For some reason BL likes to corrupt your save files every once in awhile. 11:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Just remember how you felt when you thought you had lost it all and back it up now rather than wait and say I'll do it after I finish this level or whatever...you've got a second chance. Murphy is unlikely to give you a third. Good luck. Player8410 19:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sucks to hear that. Hope you're taking precaution this time and putting your characters's data on a thumb drive. I remember when that happened to me once. "File is corrupted."....*pulls out thumb drive* I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. ; ) Yoshi-TheOreo 03:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Another reason to play PC =D? 07:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) After i got back from my 4th of july weekend i backed up all my stuff and my husbands!! That way if it happens again and i dont get lucky by simply shutting it off like last time, everything will be there. Im deffinately not taking a chance this time. 20:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC)